In The Woods
by girl of hunger games
Summary: When two people meet and have a special connection they should be together, right? Ava has been near him her whole life, despise the hell they've been through. But lately, since she turned 12, she has been having these strange feelings. Ava's mom always told her that love tries to fiddle with you and try to test you in so many ways. I know it. I just know that I'm in love.


**Hey everyone this is me here and this is my first fanfiction. I'm only 8 years old so please do not judge. Anyway here is the story... **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hunger games characters

After the hunger games Katnis went under the bob wire fence were Gale was waiting for Katnis. Gale quickly ran up to Katnis and kissed her, but gale didn't see Petta behind her. Petta ran to gale and pushed gale away from Katnis. Petta said get off her To Gale. Petta get off him Said Katnis. Katnis and gale ran in the forest together Petta tried to run after them but They ran to fast Petta went back to the village. Katnis and gale climbed into a tree. Gales mother called him because it was sunset. Gale looked at katnis . Katnis looked at gale. Gale put his hand on her cheek gales lips became closer to hers. Good bye kiss said Gale good bye kiss said Katnis.

There lips became closer and they kissed. Gale climbed down the tree and ran home. Katnis went home too. at the door Katnis hugged prim and gave her a kiss on her head. Prim smiled at katnis. Prim brought Katnis inside. Then there was Knock at the door Petta was there. He asked Katnis if that kiss was real Katnis said yes. prim came to the door it was dark as night Katnis said its getting late you should go home. ya I should said Petta then Petta went home. The next day Katnis wanted to go see gale but she remembered that gale was working in the mines. that day she took prim to the forest that gale and Katnis would hang out. Katnis showed her Bowen arrow to prim and said I'm going to show you how to shoot a Bowen arrow. they found a dear Katnis showed prim how to hold it prim shot right in the dears heart. Katnis gave a big strong hug to prim.

They went home because it was sunset. The next day Katnis was gonna go see gale, but prim wanted to come so katnis brought prim. When prim saw gale she gave hima big and tight hug. Gale looked surprised that prim was there Katnis told gale that prim wanted to come. Katnis said prim can shoot an arrow Katnis got the Bowen arrow prim shot the arrow right in the middle of a tree. Gale looked impressed. You are just like your sister said gale. I am said prim. You are said Katnis

Seventeen years later...

Katnis Was thirty-six so was petta . Katnis and Petta were married they had a daughter named Ava. Gale was married to a beautiful women named Anna she had brown hair hazel eyes and tan skin. If anything happened to Anna gale couldn't live with out her and they had a son named Gram. Katnis and Petta's daughter had dark brown hair very pretty looked like Katnis brown eyes she is fourteen years old. Ava was very academic. Gale and Anna's son Gram had black hair Wavy hair black eyes. Katnis, Petta and Ava went to the forest to meet Gale, Anna and Gram. Ava said hey to Gram. Gale looked at Katnis. Gram and Ava went to go shoot some arrows. when gale and Ava went to go shoot some arrows. Tomorrow is the day said Gram. what are you talking about said Ava. every year said Gram. the hunger games Ava said under her breath.

if someone ran away they would automatically make them have to go into the hunger games even if your a victor sun or daughter said Ava. we should run away said Gram. they would automatically put us in the hunger games and I am scared after watching my mom in the arena. if we get away with it and lived a perfect life said gram. okay fine I'll have some clothes outside for me said Ava. We'll meet back here in a hour said gram. they went back to there parents. Petta, katnis, and Ava went home. so did Gram,Anna and gale.

An hour later

gram went to the forest. so did Ava. do you have all the supplies you need and your clothes said gram. yes I do said Ava. Do you have all the supplies you need and clothes said Ava. yes i do and i brought snacks for us said Gram. let's go said gram with a smile on his face.

when katnis heard that ava had ran away her heart was was going to stop but it didn't. she was going to tell Ava that she had a new born on the way the only person that she could tell is gale. she ran to gales house and told him what had happen. I'm scared if they find them there in the hunger games katnis said very scared. I'm going to go and find them gale said. NO you cant. Do it tomorrow first thing in the morning katnis said. i just need someone to hold me. gale sat down and hugged katnis tight. Back where Ava and Gram are they lit a fire sense it was night. It's cold Ava said. gram got up, and sat next to Ava. Gram kissed Ava, and said I love you


End file.
